


I’m cryin’ (feels like I’m dyin’)

by riversritual



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Also not good at tagging, i am not good at writing, multiple major deaths, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Violet is grieving from the deaths of her parents and her brother Dash. Leaving Jack Jack with Edna, she moves closer to some old but beloved friends, choosing to leave behind her superhero persona.But when the old nemesis responsible comes back, Violet is out for revenge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Violet Parr had never completely liked being a superhero.

Her powers were easy enough to control, she couldn’t complain much about that (other than she wished she didn’t have to wear her super suit every time she wanted to go completely invisible).

It was more about how dangerous missions and rescues could get, which was most likely the reason on this particular day that Jack Jack was with his Aunt Edna.

This was a mission that Violet would never forget, that would cause nightmares and tears and a very, very long road to feeling just a little more okay.

But we aren’t there just yet.

.........

The Underminer had returned.

It was Violet with her younger brother Dash, and of course Mom and Dad, that were heading underground in hopes of finally being able to apprehend him.

And Violet knew that the further down the tunnel they were going, the more they were being led into danger.

But she also knew how badly her parents wanted to catch this villain.

And she also thought that if anything did happen, she’d be able to protect them.

But soon there were problems.

The Underminer had managed to escape, again, and had left them with little time to get back out before everything would cave in on them.

And unfortunately, they weren’t going to make it out on time.

To make matters worse, Violet found herself separated from the rest of her family when she got caught under fallen debris and then the rest of them were down too.

Violet could save them all with her forcefields, she knew she could.

But it didn’t work.

That day, she thought she could save everyone, but she could only create one forcefield to protect herself, no matter how hard she tried to make a second one.

“No.....NO!” she cried.

Violet nearly took the protection off herself to cover just her family, but she saw the way her mom and dad and even her brother looked at her.

Sad, but also happy. The way they looked at her made her realize it, they know they can’t be saved.

‘Take care of Jack Jack’. She knows what her mother is saying.

And Violet can only nod as the tears stream down her cheeks, and she has to close her eyes as she cries, and stops trying.

All she can hear is the tunnel walls crumbling around her, as she cries and cries.

And eventually the noise will stop, and her forcefield will fall.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was hard. Old super friends of Violet’s parents were there, including of course her father’s best friend Lucious, who brought along his wife Honey.

Honey might not have any children of her own, but it doesn’t mean she won’t be there for poor Violet. The teen was clearly trying not to cry when she lay roses by most of her family’s final resting place.

So when Honey pulled Violet into a hug, the teen held on for dear life as she cried.

The older woman wasn’t going to tell her it was going to be okay, because how could anyone be okay after going through what she had gone through?

And Honey had heard from the news and her husband about what was found in the tunnels once it was finally safe enough to go down and check for survivors.

Frozone had found Violet, Invisigirl, barely conscious because her power usage had done a number on her energy. But she was still awake, alive, and crying.

He had carried her out of there until she could stand on her own, and told the press about the accident when she couldn’t, holding back tears while doing so.

When he was in the safety of his apartment, with Honey, that’s when it all came out.

That had been only a few days ago. The funeral was private, the public were kept completely out of it.

Violet was trying to be strong, but it was clear she was breaking, and only thankful that Edna was occupying Jack Jack so he wouldn’t see his big sister like this.

How would she even begin to explain this?

“Darling, don’t blame yourself for this.”

Ah, speaking of Edna.

“This was all my fault, E. I was down there with them, and my powers weren’t doing what they were supposed to.....and they just, they told me not to save them....I don’t, I don’t understand.....”

“I know, darling, I know.” Edna gathered Violet into a hug. “Your parents were good people, darling, very good friends of mine, and while I never saw much of your brother, I could tell he did care about you.”

It made Violet want to cry all over again, but she held it in.

“I need a favor, E.”

“Anything, darling,” Edna pulled away to face her.

“I’m.... I’m going away, just for a while, but it’s a long time. Can you take care of Jack Jack?”

Edna looked back at where she had left the boy, and smiled softly. “Darling, I would be honored.”

Violet smiled, despite it all, despite everything. “Thank you.”

.........

It had been arranged beforehand. Violet had requested some time away since staying in the city and the big empty house was too much.

So she called in a favor with a friend, one of her best, who lived in another city but was a hero-type like her.

And her friend had asked his aunt if it would be okay, and luckily it was.

She chose to fly over alone, and would meet Hiro and Cass on the other end at San Fransokyo.

Violet said her goodbyes to Jack Jack and E the night before, and left for the airport first thing in the morning.

She gave her thanks to Honey and Lucious for everything, and promised to call when she landed.

Violet boarded the plane and sat down on her seat, looking out the window and letting her mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed in San Fransokyo, and Violet got off to find Hiro and his Aunt Cass pretty easily.

“There she is! Hi!” Cass was always happy to see Violet, probably thrilled for another girl around.

Hiro knew that Violet was currently going through hell, and was nowhere near the end of it, but it was good to see her.

And hopefully, she would like the surprise that was waiting back at the flat.

“Hey,” Violet hugged Cass, then Hiro. “Thank you for letting me come over, I just need some time away.”

“Oh, honey it’s no problem! You know I love having you around,” Cass gushed.

Hiro had to roll his eyes, just slightly. “You okay?”

Violet covered her mouth to yawn. “A little tired, I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

She was there when he was at his worst, and respected when he didn’t want to talk.

He was obviously going to do the same for her.

“If you want to go out later, I’m going out with Baymax and the rest,” Hiro suggested.

Violet had met his friends before on one of her visits; Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred. She trusted them enough to reveal her super identity, and it had been the best decision she ever made.

She had been out on a patrol round the city with them once, and her powers had came in useful while stopping a group of robbers.

She wouldn’t go with them all the time, but occasionally it was nice.

At the flat, Hiro told Cass he wanted to show Violet something, before dragging his friend upstairs.

And Violet was very confused but also very curious, only to be very surprised by what she found.

.........

Violet had once ran into two different people her age, at two different places at two different times, but all in San Fransokyo.

The first was Penny Forrester, with her dog Bolt, she was visiting with her mother to see estranged family.

And Bolt had taken a liking to Violet, which is how the girls met.

And after an incident where Violet ended up having to save her new friend from a villain, her identity as a super was uncovered.

But Penny knew how to keep a secret.

The next was Wilbur Robinson, whose father was visiting the university Hiro went to.

Violet had been trying to sneak away in her super gear but got caught by Wilbur before putting on her mask.

So after that, she had three new friends who she could trust with her identity, but it had been so long since she’d seen them.

But thanks to Hiro, Violet was surprised by Penny and Wilbur waiting at the top of the apartment.

“Oh my gosh!” 

“Hi!” Penny instantly ran forward, with Bolt barking happily and following.

The girls hugged, and Violet felt insanely happy. 

“Hey. Great to be back here in the city,” Wilbur said. “Nice to see you again, Invisigirl.”

“Nice to see you too, Robertson.”

Despite the pain and tears and heartbreak that would come in the late evening, Violet was just so grateful to have her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet always found it weird sleeping in Hiro’s older brother’s old bed. She had managed to meet Tadashi before the tragic incident but it had only been a short meeting before she had to be elsewhere.

But Hiro had told her plenty of stories that told her everything she needed to know.

Tadashi sounded like he was a great guy.

This night, with Wilbur and Penny in spare beds that had been moved up into the room (her powers had proved useful with this particular task of actually getting them up there) Violet couldn’t sleep.

It was probably a bad idea to even stay awake, all alone, when thoughts seem to come out of nowhere to attack you.

She was thinking of her family, of course she was. The day had been a great way to get her mind off things for a bit, but now?

It was getting really hard to not cry.

Violet had to be so quiet as she felt the tears start to fall. 

But it turned out she wasn’t the only one awake.

“Vi,” Penny whispered. “Hey....”

The bed groaned slightly as the short haired girl sat down, and something white and furry also jumped up.

“I’m sorry,” Violet said through tears, but smiling slightly as Bolt licked her face.

“Don’t be. You would text me late at night when you were like this, it’s okay,” Penny reassured her friend.

“It’s just.....I guess it’s weird,” Violet sighed, “being here with everything that’s happened and everything that’s waiting back home. I brought my super stuff in case anything were to happen, but....I kind of hope nothing happens.”

“I’ve been telling you for a long time that even supers need a break. And you’ve been through a really hard, tough, soul-destroying thing. You need a major break before you even begin to feel ready again.”

Violet let Bolt settle in beside her. “I guess you’re right.”

Penny had to smile at how adorable the sight was of her dog and best friend cuddled up together.

“Stay with me,” Violet pleaded, “I don’t wanna feel more alone than I already do.”

“Okay, no problem.” Penny crawled in under the covers beside the long haired girl.

For the rest of the night, Violet was able to sleep easy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were quiet, perfectly unbelievably quiet.

Violet appreciated this very much. Just being able to let go of super responsibilities for a while helped, and being with her friends too was an added bonus.

“-so that’s why I’m never allowed in the garage again without being carefully watched,” Wilbur explained.

“You died halfway through that,” Violet said, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, and the whole thing could have been avoided if you hadn’t have left the garage door open,” Penny grinned.

“It is so much more complicated than the garage door!” Wilbur argued. “If my father had been a little bit nicer to the bowler hat guy, this whole scenario could have been avoided!”

“Awe, but you’re still the one who left the garage door open,” Violet grinned.

Penny laughed as Wilbur just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hiro returned to the cafe from hero duties soon after, with Baymax following along in the weaponized armor Hiro had made for him.

“Hey, guys,” Hiro smiled.

“Hey, you just missed Wilbur telling us all about the time leaving the garage door open cost him his life later,” Violet said.

Hiro laughed along with Penny at Wilbur’s frustration and Violet couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She loved her friends.

“We managed to apprehend some robbers today, it was pretty fun. Led to quite a chase, though,” Hiro told the tale.

“I remember chases with you and the others,” Violet recalled, “and how Baymax would scan us over for injuries when we were done.”

“Even when you didn’t feel hurt?” Penny asked.

“Yeah, sometimes I don’t feel anything. Baymax has actually saved my life.”

Story after story was told.

Until eventually there was an interruption, as a giant drill came up from the ground outside.

Violet recognized it instantly. Of course she would, after that day.

“Um, who is that?” Penny asked, as people started screaming and running for it.

“I don’t know but I know I don’t wanna find out!” Wilbur shrieked, instantly diving behind the counter.

“The Underminer,” Violet hissed.

Instantly, the other three knew who this villain was. The one that Vi would most likely try to actually kill with her bare hands for what happened to her family.

“I’m going to go upstairs to find my super suit,” Violet said, her voice eerily quiet and calm. 

With that, she turned around and headed behind the counter and up the stairs.

Wilbur poked his head out. “We’re gonna have to get involved, right? So she doesn’t....you know, have to go down for a certain crime she could be about to commit?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been preparing for a day like this,” Hiro said smugly. “How would the two of you like to become heroes?”

“Wait, seriously? Like you and your friends?” Penny asked.

“Exactly. I’ve been working on these for a while, come check it out.” Hiro was clearly very excited to show off his work.

“Do I have to come out?” Wilbur whined from behind the counter.

“Yes, because I know you’re just trying to steal the cakes,” Hiro deadpanned.

“Fine. But we should probably hurry.”

The three hurried off to the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Upstairs, Violet was dressed in the majority of her super suit.

She was holding her mask in her hands, finding it hard to put it on.

Probably because she was crying, and thinking of her mother.

More specifically, that night on the island after the plane crash when Helen was leaving to find her husband and made Vi and Dash stay behind to protect each other.

It was times like this when Violet could just really use her family.

She was angry at first, as she was getting changed, but when it came down to putting her mask on she crumbled and fell to her knees on the floor.

Suddenly she wasn’t alone.

Bolt was pushing to get at her face, and lick the tears away like before, which caused her to laugh.

“Hey, silly doggy,” Violet smiled. “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

She wasn’t, but it was better having some company.

The Underminer could be heard outside, monologuing as villains do among the screams and cries of poor terrified civilians.

Violet took one more look at her mask, and sighed before placing it properly onto her face.

“I’ve got to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

Bolt barked in agreement, and she laughed and hugged him one more time.

“Okay, you stay here?” Violet said.

The pooch instantly sat, all serious.

“Good boy,” she smiled, and descended the stairs.

Violet was going to head for the door when she remembered; Hiro, Penny and Wilbur. It’s better to tell them where she’s going.

She followed the sounds of screaming and other various but non-concerning noises to the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro had led Penny and Wilbur into the garage and took out two different suits of armour.

“Alright. Penny, the purple one is yours. Wilbur, you have the blue one.”

“Sweet! What exactly is it?” Wilbur asked instantly, but not hesitating to start putting on the various pieces.

“You’ll see when you get it all on, both of you.” Hiro was grinning.

Penny was the first to get her suit on, because Wilbur kept falling over trying to get his (much to the amusement of Hiro and the concern of Baymax).

“So, what happens now?” Penny asked.

“Well, picture something in this room being lifted up.”

“Like, levitation?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Okay.....” Penny started small, like a random leftover pizza box.

She was startled when it actually lifted off the ground and hovered in the air.

“No way!” Wilbur exclaimed. “Why does she get levitation powers?”

“Because you would throw me against a wall. Repeatedly,” Hiro deadpanned.

Penny pictured in her mind of the box lowering slowly to the ground, and watched in amazement as it actually happened.

“Okay, what about me? Don’t tell me, you left me with something severely uncool,” Wilbur said.

“Maybe,” Hiro grinned, and said nothing else on how the other boy could try out whatever powers had been given his way.

Wilbur shot out his armour-covered hands, not expecting anything, but two blasts of water came shooting out instead of the expected nothing at all.

“Whoa!” Penny jumped back in surprise.

“Seriously?” Wilbur was not impressed, and sent a disappointed look at Hiro, who was smirking.

“Well, we ARE technically going after a mole. I figured this would suit you more.”

“Oh, you must think you’re so funny right now,” Wilbur scowled.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Hiro grinned, only to quickly regret it as Wilbur blasted more water his way.

Penny started laughing, before having to scream and hide as Wilbur chose her as his next target.

Violet soon entered, and was extremely amused by the sight as much as she was confused.

“Hey, Vi!” Hiro said, before yelping and ducking to avoid Wilbur’s next attack.

“What’s going on?” Violet asked, trying not to smile.

Wilbur finally stopped. “We are going to help you! And before you say no, just hear me out. I know I can be as annoying as I am charming- stop laughing at me, Hiro!”

Penny got out from her hiding place. “We know you want revenge, and we’re not going to stand in the way of that.”

“Unless you’re gonna do something we know you’ll regret later,” Hiro chimed in.

“So, let us come along. Baymax will be there too to minimize our chances of being fatally injured,” Wilbur concluded.

At first, Violet was going to refuse it.

But she knew that her friends wanted to help, and it would probably be really funny to see Wilbur blast the Underminer’s stupid face with water right before Violet slams it with a forcefield.

Ooh, that sounded like a lot of fun.

“Just stay safe, okay? I don’t wanna lose you guys too.”

Penny walked over, and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You know that’s never going to happen.”

Violet found herself reassured, and smiled. “Okay. Let’s go get him.”

The four of them plus Baymax set out, exiting the cafe and going down the tunnel left over by the Underminer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

When the Underminer was finally found, no time was wasted.

Penny shifted the escape vehicle and any other weapons, while Wilbur shot a full blast of water right in the face like Violet had hoped to see.

Baymax had gotten the Underminer under control long enough for him to be arrested, but not before Violet had smacked him right over with a forcefield.

“That was for my family,” she said.

The Underminer was finally behind bars, and would stay there for the rest of his life, thanks to Rick Dicker.

“Your parents were among the greatest supers I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with, and your brother had great potential. I know they would be proud of you, all of you.”

Violet forced herself not to cry, not yet.

And she was still hurt, still grieving. Putting the man who was behind it didn’t help, but at least now no one else would go through the same thing.

She knew that somewhere, her mother and father and brother were watching. And they were proud.

That was enough to keep going on.


End file.
